My Peter Pan Story
by Hollyoaks bitchesss
Summary: It's about a girl called Danielle -Dani- who meets a boy called Jake, and together with her best friends Michelle -Elle-, William -Will- and Helen, they embark on an adventure.THE STORY IS MUCH BETTER THAN THIS SUMMERY. Please R&R.
1. Clear Blue Water

**My peter Pan Story**

**Main characters:**

Danielle –Dani/Dee- (15 years old)

Jake (16 years old)

William –Will- (16 years old)

Helen (16 years old)

Michelle –Elle- (15 years old)

**Story Line**

Dani is the youngest girl in year 11, and has always liked being the youngest, but her parents have always wanted her to just grow up, and there was a time when she didn't care, but now she's starting to feel as if her childhood is slipping through her fingers and she wants to find a way to bring it back.

Jake is a 16 year old boy, who ran away from home a year ago and now lives in a small village by the sea in Panama City (Florida), he met Dani at his new school, Hill mount, and soon he has a proposition for her.

Dani had always thought that Peter Pan was just a made up story, a boy who could fly, with a little help from pixie dust, and who never had to grow up. So when she met Jake and he told her that he could take her to never land, she laughed at the idea, until she realized something that she never in her wildest dreams thought that could come through.

**Chapter 1**

**Clear Blue Water**

"I thought that it was a great choice." Elle told me, as watched the credits roll at the end of the film.

"It had a bit of everything in it." Helen nodded, and pointed to the TV screen, "Though did you notice that Captain Hook, and Wendy's dad looked very a like?"

I looked at where she was pointing and saw that they were both played by the same actor, and laughed, I hadn't actually noticed that.

"Whatever, it was cool, much better than the Disney classic Peter Pan." I added, and that was true.

Whenever I watched the Disney Classic, I used to think that there was just one element missing from it, and I had finally realized what it was. It was the realism, the real film was much more realistic, and not only because it wasn't a cartoon, but it had a much more realistic element to it.

"Should we watch something else?" Elle asked; she reached for the DVD collection, "How about we watch a scary film?"

"How about we go to sleep?" I protested, "I don't feel like watching another film."

"Sounds good to me." Helen nodded, just as Will came into the room.

"No," He insisted, "Yesterday was the last day of school and we have to spend our summer holidays doing something fun, and if you haven't noticed, it's only 1pm, and we are not going to nap!"

I laughed, "Nap, sounds demented, more like beauty sleep."

"For a short period of time," Will said, "Which means nap time."

Elle jumped to her feet and pulled the curtain to revile way to much sun in the room and made me slouch back and moan.

"You are unbelievable Danielle!" Elle cried, "How can you be tired at this time of day?"

"What are you a vampire?" Will asked amused.

"Something like that." I nodded, "Anyways, it's boiling outside, and there's nothing to do!"

"Come on Dani," Helen sighed, "You won't win this one, if it's too hot we'll go to the beach."

"Fine!" I cried out defeated, "We'll go to the beach, and spend our summer holidays actually boiling to death in the heat, but if I die, you will have a lot of explaining to do to my parents!"

* * *

_I know it's short, but that's because it was connected with chapter 2, and because that made it way too long, I split them in too. Please review, and I'll be adding more chapters soon, if you like it! Thanks._

* * *


	2. Flowton High

**Chapter 2**

**Flowton High**

"I told you this was a bad idea." I moaned as I jumped out of Will's car and my feet hit the hot sand making me jump.

"Why?!" Elle shouted and threw me a pair of sandals, "For goodness sake Dani, lighten up, otherwise you'll depress the rest of us!"

"Why are you being like this anyways?" Will asked, "What's so bad about actually going out side?"

He got out of the car and walked up to me, "It might actually do you some good, the amount of time you spend inside, it's not healthy."

"Whatever!" I play punched him, and turned around towards the beach, "I'll race you to the beach, last one in has to buy us all ice-cream!"

"But I have no money!" Helen screamed, as she followed us into the beach.

I laughed as Elle grabbed my hand and we jumped into the warm water.

Followed closely by Will who feel onto me and grabbed me in a bear hug, and started tickling me.

Helen then reached the water and stood with her hands on her hips.

"Firstly," She said in her most serious voice, "I have no money, so get your own damn ice creams, and secondly, that was _so _unfair, I was like 5 minuets away from all of you."

She then jumped into the beach with the rest of us and started splashing us with water.

I laughed and walked back to the shore, "Its fine." I told them, "I'll get the ice creams, and grab some shorts from the car."

"If you want I'll go!" Will called out smiling, "Just grab my wallet from the car."

"Nah," I protested, "Anyways, I've got change, and I need to get my shorts, so I'll go."

"Okay." Elle nodded, "Can I have a flake?"

"Me too." Will agreed, and Helen smiled and nodded too.

"Three flakes, got it." I turned and went to the car.

My shorts were packed into my swimming bag, with a spare crop top and some trainers, but it was way to hot for any of those, so I just put my shorts on top of my bikini and pulled out a five pound note from them.

"So much for change." I muttered, and walked down to the ice cream stall.

"Danielle Snow." Tony laughed as I reached the ice cream stall, "Long time no see. So you finally escaped your house?"

I rolled my eyes and smiled brightly, he had gotten so much taller since the last time I saw him, and it had only been half a year or so ago.

"Do you ever stop growing?" I teased.

"I think that it's just part of my charm!" He shrugged, "What would you like?"

"Four Flakes please." I smiled, and waited as he pilled up four cones.

"So how have you been?" His question was asked lightly but I could tell what he was really thinking, how had I been since my parents divorced.

"I'm fine Tone." I smiled, "You can ask without being discreet you know, it's not going to kill me, I can talk about it."

Tony laughed, "Dani, your only a kid." I rolled my eyes, he was only 4 years older then me, had he already forgotten what it was like to be 15?

"I'm not a kid any more Tony."

"But your parents aren't treating you like a teenager either." Tony told me, "They've taught you to act _my _age."

I nodded my head at that remark. It was true, my parents always told me to grow up, I wasn't 10 years old anymore, and I didn't need to act like that.

"Believe me, Dee, you'll soon wish that you didn't act like you were older, you'll feel as if you just let your childhood slip away from you."

"I don't think that'll happen." I told him, "Anyways, that's skip the cheesy talk, and I'll pay for the ice cream."

"Nah," He shook his head, and finished putting the flake on the final one, "They're on the house. Glad to see you out and about."

I smiled, and took the ice creams, two in each hand and thanked Tony. He nodded and ushered the next person up to the stand. I tried to wave and turned around hitting the person behind me with my ice creams.

"Oh!" I cried, dropping them all on the ground, and stepping back embarrassed.

I turned around and grabbed a handkerchief from Tony and gave it to the stranger I had bumped into.

"I'm so sorry." I cried, getting down and picking up the four ice cream cones and throwing them in the bin, and stomping on the melting ice cream on the snow.

But the stranger wasn't angry, he was _laughing_. I mean, it wasn't everyday that you ran into someone and covered them in vanilla ice cream and they laughed about it.

"It's fine." The stranger laughed, and whipped his T-Shirt with the handkerchief, "No damage done."

I nodded and pushed back a strand of hair that fell over my eyes, "Um," I turned back to Tony, and bit my lip.

"Sorry Tone." I muttered, "I really have to start watching where I'm going."

But Tony just stood their grinning like an idiot and nodded, "Dee, it's fine, do you want another four?"

I shook my head instantly, and smiled at him, "No, I think it's safer if I just go back to my friends."

Tony nodded and said goodbye, and I turned around and apologized to the guy I bumped into and started walking away, feeling very red in the face.

"Hey wait!" I stopped as the stranger, called after me after a minuet and jogged up to me.

_Great_, I thought, _He's going to ask me to pay for his top to be dry cleaned, and I only have a fiver_.

"Danielle, right?" He stopped and smiled at me.

I nodded, and stared at him, "Do I know you?" I asked, "Because I can't really place you…"

"No." He shook his head, "I'm new here. I've seen you at school, Flowton High?"

"Oh." I nodded, "Yeah, hi."

"I'm Jake." He pushed out his hand and I shook it, "I was just wondering, seeing as I'm new here, and I don't know many people, if you could show me around sometime?"

I smiled, and nodded, "Sure, I mean, it's the least I can do, I ruined your shirt."

He laughed, and pulled at it, "It's not ruined."

"Well it kind of is." I laughed, "It's smothered in ice cream."

"But it's fine." Jake said, "Anyways, thanks for agreeing."

"It's fine." I smiled, and pushed my hair back, "How about now? If you're free."

Jake looked at me and nodded, "Now's great!"

I nodded, and pointed the way I came from, "I'm with some friends."

"Okay." Jake nodded, and starting walking the way I was pointing.

"So, how long have you been in Panama City for?"

"Not long." Jake admitted, "In fact, I've only been at the school for a week."

"No wonder I didn't recognize you." I said more to myself then to him.

"Right. We have the same English group though." He told me, and I laughed.

"Sorry." I muttered, "I haven't really been concentrating that much at school recently."

"Who does?" Jake laughed, "But I do listen to the resister, that's the only reason I recognized you."

"I don't think I even listen to the resister these days." I said, and then quickly changed the subject before I told some one I had just met about my troubles at home, which would just be stupid.

"Anyways, where would you like to see first?" I asked scanning our surroundings, "It's a small town."

"Very true." Jake agreed, "But, I like it that way."

I sighed, and realized that I also liked the fact it was a small town, "That's why I found it really weird I didn't recognize you, because it's so small most people know each other around here, and it doesn't take long to get to know the knew people here."

"Right." He nodded, "Well, I don't know, it's a small town, so there's not much to do, but I'd like to at least meet some people, not knowing many people doesn't really help with your social life."

I rolled my eyes, remembering when I had just moved here, when I was 10 with my parents, 5 years ago. I instantly hated it here, everyone knew each other and I didn't have a clue who anyone was, but then I met Will, and we became best-friends, and then with Michelle and Helen too.

"Well, I can help you with that too." I told Jake, spotting Helen, Elle, and Will throwing around a ball in the water.

I waved to Elle as she noticed me, and she grabbed the ball and put it under her arm, and dragged herself out of the water.

"Dani, I thought you were getting ice creams?" She said, not acknowledging that Jake was standing next to me.

"I did bring ice cream." I joked, pointing to Jakes shirt.

"Oh, sorry, I didn't know you were with Dee," Elle blushed, and turned to Jake, "I'm Michelle."

"Hi, I'm Jake."

"Right." Elle said and looked as if a light had just switched on in her head, "We go to the same calculus class at school right?"

Jake nodded and smiled, "Right." He repeated, and turned to me, "Danielle's showing me around."

"Right, you're new here." Elle nodded, "You can come join us if you want." She turned to Will and Helen, and signalled for them to come and join us.

"This Will, and Helen." I announced as they got out of the water, and came to stand next to Elle, "This is Jake."

"Hi." Jake said, and waved.

"Hi." They both repeated in union.

"I ruined his shirt, and now I'm showing him around." I revealed.

Will nodded, "I was wondering where the ice creams where." He smiled at me and rolled his eyes, "You are so clumsy at times Dee."

"It wasn't all my fault!" I teased, "I couldn't carry four ice creams at once!"

"I asked if I should go, and you insisted."

"Will!" I laughed, "Really, blaming it all on me."

I grabbed the ball from Elle and threw it at him, and he laughed and ran back into the water.

Elle and Helen ran after him and gestured for me and Jake to join them.

"Come on." I insisted, "It'll be fun!"

Jake grinned and nodded, "Thanks," He whispered, and pulled of his jumper, and started walking to join Elle, Helen and Will.

I took of my shorts and started walking behind him.

"Come on then!" I exclaimed and ran ahead of him into the water to catch the ball, "We'll do some sight-seeing later!"

* * *

_Yes, I know that this is really really long, and I promise the coming chapters will be reasonable lengths, please review and I will add more chapters, thanks._

* * *


End file.
